


I wanna scream I love you (from the top of my lungs)

by bishopsknifetrick (cherryblossomstump)



Series: thanks for the memories [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: College, Drinking, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I never know what to put, M/M, Prom, Time Skips, Young Patrick, Young Pete, agh i hate tags, argument, but not bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 10:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryblossomstump/pseuds/bishopsknifetrick
Summary: Patrick has known Pete since he was seven.Pete has known Patrick since he was nine.~A progression of their relationship over the years.





	I wanna scream I love you (from the top of my lungs)

**Author's Note:**

> I own none of these characters.
> 
> Title by Fall Out Boy

When Patrick was 7, the Wentz family moved in next door. He didn't exactly care, of course, until he learned that they had a little boy too. Pete was nine years old.

 

When Patrick was 8, his mother invited Pete over to play with his brand new action figures. The play date abruptly ended when Pete broke two of them, lost the third, and managed to lock Patrick in the basement. Later, Pete apologized and gave him _four_ new action figures. (Patrick still suspects that this was less of a Pete decision, and more of a Pete's mom decision.)

 

When Patrick was 9, he wanted nothing to do with Pete. He avoided him at all times, and Patrick's mother knew well enough not to invite the older boy over anymore. However, that didn't stop her from conspiring with Pete's mom on how to get the boys talking again.

 

When Patrick was 10, he had a crush on a pretty girl in his class named Elisa. His heart was broken, though, when Pete kissed her at the birthday party Patrick's mom threw for him. Later, Pete looked so regretful that Patrick begrudgingly forgave him.

 

When Patrick was 11, Pete showed up at his house with popcorn and a DVD. They stayed up past midnight, tossing popcorn and shouting at the TV until Patrick's father, clad in slippers, came downstairs to shut it down. They fell asleep together in Patrick's bed, the extra air mattress for the other boy laying forgotten on the floor beside them.

 

When Patrick was 12, Pete switched from middle school to high school. People teased him relentlessly for having a best friend older than him, but it was worth it when Pete would buy him the newest action movie with money from his fancy job (Pete worked at a craft store).

 

When Patrick was 13, he almost got mugged on the way home from the theatre with Pete. Once the man had drawn a knife on them and blocked their escape route, Pete immediately shoved the younger boy behind him to protect him. Somehow Patrick still ended up getting knocked unconscious in the scuffle, and Pete didn't sleep for two days while waiting for him to get discharged from the hospital.

 

When Patrick was 14, he had his "big gay freakout". He sat trembling in his bed for five hours, knees pulled up to his chest, and ignored the ringing of his cell phone. Not long after the ringing stopped, a body climbed into bed beside him and just hugged him until the tremors had made their way out of his body. Pete held him as he rambled, letting his thoughts spill that maybe he should try guys for a while. He never forgot the flicker of hope that had flashed across Pete's face.

 

When Patrick was 15, he and Pete were inseparable. He never thought much about it until one day Pete rang to doorbell and barely met Patrick's eyes as he stood on the porch. In a halting voice, stuttering in a way that was so unlike Pete, he asked Patrick to prom. Obviously, they later managed to get kicked out. (Patrick could still see the horror on the teachers' faces of not only having to deal with a _gay couple_ , but a couple where one person- Pete -keeps CLINGING to the other, oh the horror.) it didn't really correct their behavior, because as soon as they were out of the building Pete pushed him up against the wall and kissed Patrick like he was the only thing that could keep him alive.

 

When Patrick was 16, Pete went off to college. They constantly texted, talking every opportunity that presented itself. Eventually, he got a phone call from an angry and emotional Pete who accused him of cheating with a girl named Anna. He was confused for a moment before he remembered the college girl that prided herself on the ability to break up other people's relationships by claiming an affair. He left to visit Pete immediately, skipping his Friday classes in favor of making up with his boyfriend. Pete initially tried to shut the door in his face, but an explanation cleared things up and Pete wrapped himself around Patrick, apologising profusely.

 

When Patrick was 17, Pete came home for his birthday. When the doorbell rang, Patrick scrambled to open it in his pajamas, glasses askew and socked feet slipping on the hardwood floor. They stared at each other for a long moment before Pete cracked an adoring smile and said "Happy Birthday, baby." They kissed, and as Patrick reached up to tangle his fingers in Pete's hair, he thought he could burst with happiness.

 

When Patrick was 18, he waved goodbye to his parents from the passenger side of Pete's car as they drove away. They were attending the same college, although for different degrees. Patrick watched as his mother leaned against his father, his arm wrapped around her shoulders, before leaning his head back against the headrest. He thought of Pete's hand on his thigh at that very moment, and dared to hope that he could find forever with him.

 

When Patrick was 19, he and Pete had the worst fight of their relationship. They were screaming at each other, Patrick sobbing between insults and Pete standing across the kitchen with an accusing look in his eye. Their neighbors, Andy and Joe, only stepped in when they heard dishes smash. In all honesty, it had been an accident, but Patrick had gotten cut and they didn't want anyone else hurt. He stayed in Andy's bed for three days while Andy slept on the couch in Pete and Patrick's dorm. Eventually, Pete couldn't deal with the absence of his boyfriend, so he tearfully apologized. They both forgave each other, but neither could remember what they were fighting about in the first place. 

 

When Patrick was 20, Pete swept his away on a beautiful cruise. Originally, Pete planned not to drink because Patrick couldn't, but a little bit of coaxing got a drink in his hand. As long as Patrick didn't cause trouble, he was allowed to sit at the bar, so he didn't mind much. It didn't take long before he was drawn onto the dance floor, hysterically laughing at a drunk Pete's antics. They went snorkeling in Mexico, zip lining in Central America, and stayed out late dancing to the music blaring above deck. Patrick's favorite memory was stargazing with no city lights to block out the stars, Pete mumbling into his neck from their spot sprawled onto the deck of the ship, and the overwhelming feeling of _peace_.

 

When Patrick was 21, he went on a date with Pete to a fancy- and expensive -restaurant. It was candlelit and romantic, doing a fine job of keeping a perpetual blush on Patrick's face. They drank champagne from delicate wine glasses, ate their fill of gourmet food, and gorged themselves on rich dessert. At the end of the meal, when the bill had been paid and Patrick had gotten up to leave, Pete surprised him and took him to the roof of the establishment. All the stars seemed to glow brighter as Pete got down on one knee.

 

When Patrick was 22, he nervously sat with his back to a huge crowd in his graduation gown and cap, twisting his engagement ring around and around his finger. He remembered Pete's whiskey eyes and tried to imagine how Pete would cheer him up. Probably jump on him and scream. The thought put a smile on his face right as his name was announced by the speaker. He took a deep breath and stood to collect his _college degree_ , bursting with the excited cheers and shouts from his fiancé as he walked to a new part of his life.

 

When Patrick was 23, he stood buzzing with excitement in front of a house. _His_ house. His house with Pete. The thought of finally living in a house that that _belonged_ to the both of them was both daunting and absolutely exhilarating. The same look was in his fiancé's eye, and at that moment, the daydream he'd had at eighteen while leaving his parents' house felt like a reality.

 

~~~~~

 

When Patrick was 24, he finally stood at the altar of a church, his family and Pete's surrounding him as he kissed the man he loved. When they turned back towards the crowd, the applause was deafening. He looked at his _husband_ , whose tanned skin glowed with happiness, and thought that falling in love with the boy next door was the best thing to ever happen to him.


End file.
